Healing
by MaryMMC
Summary: Annabeth works at Grey Hospital, were she never would imagine a huge thing would happen and change her life. The name of this change is Percy Jackson and his son, Sammuel Jackson. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Healing**

**A/N: What's up? (Besides Zeus). I wanted to write another Percabeth fic, so I decided on doing this story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! Buahahahahah...Not.**

Annabeth Chase didn't expect nothing more to happen on her birthday besides the usual: Silena, one of her best friends, would make everyone agree on doing surprise party (that wasn't a surprise anymore after doing it for four years straight...) and her friends would have no choice but to do it, and the party would go until ten o'clock, when everyone would leave, leaving to Annabeth to clean the mess alone.

After she did that, she would go immediately to bed, because she had to work at the hospital on the next day.

But she could never imagine that what happened would happen. **(Liked that phrase)**

Annabeth loved her job. She worked at Grey Hospital. The name was because of the person who inspired the construction of it: Meredith Grey **(Yes, I watch 'Grey's Anatomy')**.

Every kid and teen loved Annabeth. She got along with them just fine, and she liked to learn so much about their lives. The only bad part of the job was when one of them passed away, and she had to give the news to their relatives. Their faces crashed Annabeth's heart like someone had ripped it out of her chest and threw it against the wall. It was terrible.

Annabeth entered Grey Hospital and made her way to her office. She unlocked it and entered the room. She put her purse on the table and sit on her chair. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", she said.

Her friend Travis opened the door and put his head inside. Travis worked at the hospital for five years now, just two years less than Annabeth.

"We need you," he said serious. Annabeth got up at the same time. If Travis was serious, it must have been a serious situation.

"What happened, Travis?" she asked him.

"It's Kayla. But we don't know what she has. She won't let us examine her. We need you Annie." Travis said.

Kayla had entered the hospital a few days ago and she wouldn't let anyone do exams or anything else with her. Only, of course, Annabeth. They turned the corridor and entered the room 142A. When Annabeth got inside the room, she looked at Kayla. She was lying on her bed on fetal position, five doctors around her. Annabeth recognized one of them as her best friend Thalia.

Annabeth saw when Kayla looked at her and when her little blue eyes sparkled when she spotted the doctor. Annabeth smiled and Kayla tried to get up but stopped and winced. Annabeth's smiled faded away. She walked to the girl's bed and touched Thalia's shoulder. Thalia looked up it was visible the relieve feeling that she felt.

"Thank God! Help me, she won't let us do anything." Thalia begged.

Annabeth nodded and turned to Kayla. The little girl had a look of pure pain in her blue eyes.

"Hi Kayla.", Annabeth said with a sweet tone on her voice, "Can we make some exams on you?" she asked. Kayla hesitated. "Pretty please? With sparkles on top?" Annabeth asked. Kayla smiled and nodded. The doctors sighed with relief and took her to the exam's room, but she shrieked. Annabeth smiled at her and mouthed 'It's okay' to her. Kayla nodded and the doctors took her away.

Kayla had intestine cancer since she was five. Now she was ten years old, which meant she had gone pretty far considerating that her condition wasn't one of the best. The little girl had loved Annabeth by the second she saw her, and since then she only trusted her.

Annabeth was making her way to her office when she heard Katie's voice. Katie was another favorite of the kids and teens there. She was always so happy that you instantly got happy too, just by being around her.

Katie was married to Travis for three years now. Nobody really knew how she could handle being married to the 'always pranking people' Travis Stoll. But then again, she seemed to be able to do anything. And if there was someone able to control that guy, that person was Katie Gardner **(1)**.

"Annie! Please help me," she said, as she got closer to Annabeth. "Ben is kind of depressed and he won't talk to anyone!" she cried. Katie got kind of desperate when she couldn't handle a patient. Annabeth followed Katie to Ben's room.

Unlike Kayla's room, Ben's was empty. The only person there was himself, just staring at the ground. Annabeth looked at Katie and nodded, as if saying 'I've got this'. Katie smiled in response and she walked to another room.

Annabeth closed the white door and sit next to Ben on his bed. The boy kept quiet.

"Are you okay, Ben?" she asked, but Ben only shrugged.

"Is this about Claire again?" Annabeth asked. The boy shrugged again, which made Annabeth chuckle. She took the boy's hands and made him turn so he would look at her **(*Ducks to avoid a throwed tomato* Calm down, Percabeth shippers! This IS a Percabeth fic, so don't worry. Ben likes Claire, and Annie will like Percy event- *taps own mouth* I won't say nothing more!)**

"What happened?" she asked. Ben sighed, but started talking.

"I was thinking about sending this letter I wrote her, but I just... Can't." he replied. Annabeth smiled.

"Are you afraid of what she's going to say?" Ben shrugged. "You shouldn't. You're the best Ben. She would be silly if she didn't like you." Ben smiled at this.

"How can I be the best being only twelve years old?" he asked and Annabeth shrugged. They both laughed a little.

"I just know you're the best." she said. Annabeth didn't know, but that comment actually helped Ben to get happier **(*Ducks again* CALM DOWN!)**. She gave him a side hug and leaved. Ben kept smiling while thinking abut what she said **(*Duck but the tomatoes are over, so I don't get hit* HA! *Gets hit by a basket*)**.

Annabeth (yet again) was making her way to her office but she heard the E.R. doors opening and ran towards there. When she got there, she saw two guys pushing a hospital bed with a little kid with black hair. She started checking the little boy's pulse while she heard what the nurse was saying.

"Sammuel Jackson, ten years. His dad bought him here because he was feeling a terrible pain in his insides."

Annabeth entered the room and started doing the exams. She got surprised when she saw the kid's eyes. They were a beautiful sea-green color. It was really breath taking.

"Sammuel, can you hear me?" she asked, but the boy seemed to be in so much pain and numbness to say anything. "Sammuel, can you show me where it hurts?" I asked him. He lifted his hand, that was shaking terribly, and put it on his heart. Gods don't let it be a heart attack!** (No pun intended)**.

Malcolm, my brother, who also worked at the hospital as a doctor, and four nurses got in the room. We did our magic and were able to make the pain stop. Malcolm went to make some tests, and I went to talk to the kid's father. I was reading the files while I walked through the corridors to the waiting room.

When I got there I saw a bunch of people that looked at me in perspective, hoping I had good news about their kids. One guy, tough, didn't look up, he just stayed in the same position he was when I got in the waiting room: with his head on his hands.

I looked through the files and saw the father's name. I looked up and said:

"Perseus Jackson?"

The guy that had his head on his hands looked up and I saw him perfectly. I caught my breath.

**A/N: Hello my little pink donuts! I know it's short, but it's going to be great, and I'm defiantly going to make bigger chapters" REVIEW! You know you want to! (I am really hoping you want to!)**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**~Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing**

**A/N: Hello my dear purple monkeys! I loved the fact that you guys wrote EIGHT reviews just for the first chapter! Awwwwwwww Gotta love you guys! The first thing I did when I got home from school (Well... Second one, I had to cook lunch because my poor stomach was very hungry!) was to turn on my computer and check out if you guys had liked the story. I have to admit, and I'm not proud of it, but I squealed with happiness! You guys are the BEST!**

**P.S.: The (1) I put on the other chapter was because I wanted to point out a 'Mark of Athena' reference! I felt like it could fit with Katie and Travis too!**

**Disclaimer:** **Warning this story might cause tufts of hair to grow out of your ear, you may start having a craving for pickle ice cream, feet can develop a greenish tint. This author is not responsible if any of this happens.**** Oh, I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

_Previously_

_The guy that had his head on his hands looked up and I saw him perfectly. I caught my breath_.

_Now:_

Annabeth concluded one thing when she saw Sammuel's father: He was hot.

But she slapped herself mentally after she thought that. The guy had a son that almost died and she was thinking of his hotness! Of course, it was true, but still...

She walked calmly towards him while he did the same. Annabeth couldn't help but to realize that he seemed even hotter when he was closer to her. The hospital suddenly became hotter than it usually was, after all, it was always cold there.

"Is my son alright? Please tell me he's fine!" he asked desperaly. Annabeth couldn't help but to find cute the way he worried so much about his kid. But then again, it could be nothing, just a normal thing. Her father always forgot her, so Annabeth learned to admire this behavior.

"Your son is fine now, but he had a serious break down. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions." she said with a sweet voice. Perseus nodded and Annabeth leaded him to her office. When they got there, they sit by her table.

"So... Mr. Jackson..." she started saying, but he looked in her eyes and told her to call him Percy. She nodded. "Okay, Percy. What was Sammuel doing when the pain started?"

"We were at home, eating popcorn and drinking juice while watching... a movie." he replied. Annabeth got suspicious with the pause, but say nothing about it.

"Is he allergic to something?"

"Animal's fur."

Annabeth wrote these and other things while she asked some questions to him and he answered them all. They talked for about half an hour when she felt her phone ring. It was a text message. She signed for Percy to wait a bit while she saw the text. It was Malcolm's.

The results are ready. Come quick. – Malcolm

Annabeth put her phone back in her pocket and told Percy she was going to see Sammuel's results. He nodded and she leaved the room, walking towards the exam's results room. She got in front of the door, took a deep breath and walked in the room. Malcolm was the only person inside there.

Annabeth walked until she was besides him. Her brother was turned to the computers, but he had his head on his hands. That wasn't a good sign. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at the four computers. They were blank.

"What is it Malcolm?" she asked, but he said nothing. Instead, he clicked the mouse and the files appeared on the computer's screen. Annabeth looked trough them, horrified. "Oh no."

Malcolm lifted his head, but Annabeth couldn't look away from the computers to face him.

"You know what this means." he said, his voice in a very sad tone. _Poor kid,_ he thought, _so young._

Annabeth couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. He was just a ten years old kid! Just a ten years old kid... like Kayla. The only thing Annabeth had to do was to pray the kid had as much strength as the little girl.

Annabeth didn't notice she had fallen to her knees until her brother kneeled next to her and hugged her. He knew why she was like that. Again. She had already gone through all that, and it was probably killing her to pass through it again. The last time, she disappeared for weeks. It still was a touchy subject for her.

Annabeth was glad that her brother understood her. He was going to support her this time like he had on the other one. But she couldn't stay like that. She stood and took the paper from the desk. Malcolm stood too and they looked at each there for a moment.

"I'm going to talk to his father." she said and leaved the room, walking towards her office. When she got there, Percy was sitting in the same chair, in the same position he was before, like he had turned into a statue. She got into the office and sit on her chair, facing him. She was trying not to show any sadness, but her eyes must've failed, because he frowned.

"Is everything okay with him?" he asked, unsure.

"Percy, Sammuel has Coronary Artery Disease." she said and looked at him, searching for any reaction. But she only saw a blank.

"What is that?" he asked, worried.

"It is a result of plaque buildup in your arteries, which blocks blood flow and heightens the risk for heart attack and stroke."

Percy put his head on his hands, making impossible for Annabeth to see his face.

"Is it... Is it... terminal?"

"No, there are some ways of healing it. But, Percy I don't want to fool you, is a terrible disease. The pain he was feeling inside is one of the symptoms. There are some others, like sweating, weakness or dizziness, nausea, irregular heart beats... And we did a physical exam. It was a 100% sure that Sammuel has Coronary Artery Disease.

"What are the ways of healing this?"

"Well, sometimes the only thing the pacient has to do is to avoid high cholesterol foods and adopt a low-fat, low-salt diet, but his disease has developed and he will have to take medicines, maybe even do surgeries." she said with a sad tone.

Percy looked up and Annabeth got surprised when she saw he was crying. She thought about her father and how he would never cry if it was her. Annabeth looked at him with a sad look. If she wasn't holding on, she would be crying too.

"Would you like some time alone?" she asked him. Percy just nodded.

Annabeth got up and leaved the room, she knew it would be hard for him. It had been hard for her. But she had a strange feeling that she would be hurt again.

_*LINEBREAK*_

Annabeth was walking around the hospital, helping the other doctors or checking on the kids. But her mind was directed towards Percy and Sammuel Jackson. When she passed in front of Kayla's room, she saw that a doctor was checking on her. The little girl then looked through the window, to Annabeth. She waved and Annabeth couldn't help but to wave back with a small smile on her face.

She kept walking until she stopped in front of room 61B. Sammuel's room. There was a tall figure standing in front of the window, that was looking at the little boy, that Annabeth recognized as Percy. She walked until she was standing by his side, looking at Sammuel, who was sleeping.

"He has your eyes." she let it out. She mentally slapped herself after saying this. Like he would care about this when his son's life was in danger! But he smiled. A small smile, but a smile. A smile that, for some reason, warmed Annabeth's inside. She looked at him.

"You know, he always wanted to have a dog." he said. Any other person would think what he said was just random and weird, but Annabeth learned that, in those situations, open up is a good thing to do.

"But he's allergic, so I never got the chance to buy him one." he said.

"I always wanted one too, but we couldn't get one because my brother Malcolm is allergic." she said. Percy looked at her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, and Annabeth got confused.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me. I thought the doctors only needed to say 'I'm sorry for your lost' and that's it."

That hurt Annabeth.

"Actually, it is. But you didn't lose him. And I know how it is to be in this situation" she said.

"I'm sorry." he said and Annabeth knew he meant it. She could tell when people were lying or not.

Inside the room, Sammuel yawned and blinked a few time, then tried to sit, but a doctor made him lay down again.

"Ready to break the news?" she asked him. Percy sighed and nodded. Annabeth felt when he held her hand for support. Annabeth was almost sure that wasn't supposed to happen when you go to the hospital, but at the moment, she didn't care. At all.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for taking long to update, but my exams' week started and I didn't have enough time to write, but the god news is that tomorrow it's the last exam, and I'm going to be officially on VACATION! Woop Woop! And that means:...More updates! Yay!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and if you haven't yet, go check out my other story: "Heart Attack". **

**P.S: Do you see that button? Yes, I mean the 'review button'. He's magic! If you write something on the text box and click on it, you instanly make me happy! So... yeah! MAKE ME HAPPY! **

**Thanks for everyone who revied, it means a lot!**

**~Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hello my dear British mustaches! I am a terrible human being! I took more than a month to update! *Shudders* I'll try to make it up to you by updating my two stories and maybe post another one! It will be Percabeth (Shocker, right?) and will be about all the fluffiness of the period of time that Annabeth gets pregnant with Percy kid! (Aww)**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"Ready to break the news?" she asked him. Percy sighed and nodded. Annabeth felt when he held her hand for support. Annabeth was almost sure that wasn't supposed to happen when you go to the hospital, but at the moment, she didn't care. __At all_.

_Now__:_

Annabeth opened the door of Sammuel's room and felt like crying when she saw Percy run to Sammuel when he opened his little arms when he saw his father. Percy hugged him, but weakly, so he couldn't under any circumstances hurt Sammy.

Annabeth got close to his bed and looked at them. She started thinking on how she would never have those cute moments with her father. But that thought vanished when the little boy opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Those sea-green eyes were the exact replica of Percy's. Meaning: They were beautiful.

"Who is she, Daddy?" Sammuel asked and Annabeth smiled. Percy broke the hug apart and looked at his son.

"Sammy, this is Annabeth." Sammy looked at Annabeth. Then he patted a place on his bed, telling her to seat next to him. Annabeth looked around to make sure no doctor was around. She didn't know if doctors were supposed to do this kind of things. She had already held the hand of her patient's father. She was afraid she was pushing to hard by sitting on a patient's bed.

But she did it anyway. When she was beside him, he made a sign for her to bend down. She did as told and he put his two little hands around her ear and said: "You're pretty". She smiled and cupped his ear and whispered: "Thanks".

Percy just looked at them smiling. He looked like he hadn't heard what they said, which made her happy. The feeling of sharing a little secret with Sammy made her feel warm inside.

"So... Sammy, can I call you like that?" she said and he nodded. "Sammy, how are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts." he said. Annabeth put on her stethoscope and listened to his heartbeat. Irregular. That wasn't good. "Could you please stand Sammy?"

Sammy nodded and stood. But right after it his knees failed and Annabeth and Percy supported him before he could fall. They put him in bed again and he tried to sit, but Annabeth's hand stopped him.

"Please, don't try to make any sudden movements, Sammy."

Sammy just nodded. Annabeth started making the general exams on Sammy, and finished after some minutes. She turned to Percy.

"Percy, I'm sorry, but we have to leave him now, so he can rest." She said, and saw Sammy's head snap when he heard her. But he didn't try to sit, which was good.

"No! Daddy, please don't leave me!" he said and Annabeth had to turn to avoid them seeing that silly tear that escaped her eye. She could only hear Percy saying: "Don't worry little guy, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Everything will be alright."

Annabeth went towards the door and leaved the room. When she was on the front desk, she felt a hand holding hers. She turned and saw Percy. She didn't noticed she was staring at their hands, tied together until he let it go, looking away for a while, looking kind of embarrassed and blushing.

He coughed to clear his throat. "Sorry for that. Umm, I was wondering if I could walk around the hospital with you…"

"Umm, I…"

"Just because I didn't want to wait near him, I think I'm going to start freaking out if I think too much about… all… this."

Annabeth saw Juniper, one of the nurses, behind the front desk, smirking at her. Annabeth felt a sudden childish side of her wanting to stick her tongue out at her.

"I don't know if it isn't against the rules…" she started saying, but was cut off by Juniper, telling her it wasn't. Annabeth didn't know if she wanted to yell or thank the nurse.

Now, Juniper and Percy had this expectation look on their faces, and Annabeth just couldn't say no to them, so she let Percy walk around with her.

First, Annabeth went to check on Kayla. The minute Annabeth got into the room; the little girl's eyes sparkled, like they always did when she was around. A shocker: Kayla loved Percy. Usually, Kayla wouldn't even talk to anyone besides Annabeth. But as soon as Percy said 'Hi', Kayla passed to like him.

After that, they went pass the kids with cancer. Percy talked about Kayla (like, how wonderful of a kid she was and how she didn't deserve to have this horrible disease) during the whole way. When they got there, Annabeth sat beside a small boy, with his head all bandaged up.

On their way to God knows where they stopped in a room that had a girl with a tumor on her head named Grace. After they went out, she told him Grace had only a few months of life, when he asked her why she had this sadness look on her face.

They walked and walked until a loud siren was heard. Annabeth ran after it. It was the Emergency siren. Percy stood behind, and watched as the paramedics took out the person on a stretcher off the ambulance. There were so many people around the stretcher; he could barely see the person.

They were going to pass beside where he was, so he just waited.

When the person passed next to him, he saw how bad she was hurt. It had cuts all over her face and had a large cut on her left arm. The doctors were screaming directions and orders, but Percy couldn't hear them.

Because he knew the girl in the stretcher.


End file.
